shugo chara? or is it the mafia?
by the bleach lover XD
Summary: this story is about a few messed up stories that popped in my head and ended up on the net XD shugo chara and katekyo hitman reborn i own nothing! there is smex a lot of freaking smex and messed up stuff hope yay like it!


Shugo chara

Doki doki return!

By. Chloe longbrake

Chapter 1 the new guardian's!

(amu's school "well on the way")

I was calmly walking with my older sister to school when a girl ran ahead of us bumping into me but I didn't mind. (amu's class room).

Teacher- ok class we have a new student today! Please come in!

{my sister walk's in}

My sister- yo. Chloe get in here!

I walked in as told and I stood next to my sister and I said

Me- I'm sorry but my sister will only talk to me. Her name is Frankie longbrake. She is 15 years old and she is in the 6th grade. My name is chloe longbrake and I am 13 years old and I am in the 4th grade. We are from America school's like this in Japan have high learning then America. So here we are. Thank you.

The teacher blinked a few time's then smiled then she said

Teacher- now the one's to show her around is amu and tadase. You two will show them around. You have all day off to show them around.

Then the girl who had bumped into me stood up then a man with pretty blond hair stood up with her and they walked over to me and my sister. They both smiled and they took us around when we got to the court yard I said

Me- Frankie can I at least let beat's out? Please?

She shook her head and I guess they both heard me and the boy said.

Tadase- who is beat's? your friend? Or a bird?

I looked at him and I said

Me- no beat's is a tiny friend of mine and wait you have one too! So does she! I can let them all out! Beat's! sweet's! reader! Girly! Boyne! Spark's! color's! and X! you can come out now!

In the mist of my word's my sister tried to stop me but they had gotten out the girl amu was in shock to see all my friend's then she said

Amu- why did you put and X on one of your egg's?!

I looked at her and I said

Me- X has always had a big X on him he looks different than what you're thinking X come on out!

She stood in shock to see my X egg hatch but what came out was what she was not thinking it was a little boy with X patterned clothes and he said

X- hello I am X. I am chloe's would be self! I am a trash fashion boy. Chloe I am still sleepy so I'm going back to sleep.

And he went back to sleep and tadase said

Tadase- it seems you have a lot of Shugo chara. Strange the highest number recorded is 4 and those are amu-chan's. let's count yours in the royal garden come on the other guardian's will be there. you can maybe fill in a set before me , amu and everyone else goes on to middle school.

I looked at him and gave a faint smile. We walked over to a greenhouse and we walked inside to see a bunch of people sitting around a table talking I then turned around to see and x egg I then said

Me- it's ok little one come here. I will help you.

Everyone turned to see the egg and they gasped. I grabbed the egg then tadase then tried to get it away from me but I didn't budge I took off with the egg when we were far away I said

Me-spark's let go! My heart unlock!

In the flash of light I said

Me- sparkling speed!

I held the egg then I heard tadase say

Tadase- you can character transformation?!

I turned to see everyone there I then backed away with the egg then I said

Chloe "aka me"- back off! Sparkling blast!

The x egg was healed and then ran away I then ran to my sister because she said

Frankie- chloe my egg is hatching.

By the time I got there the egg was about to hatch right when I had my sister's had it hatched and said

Newly hatched egg- hello Frankie! I'm your would be self! My name is wild!

She smiled at the little chara I was happy for her then beat's came out of his egg and said

Beat's- ok you guy's time for bed no ands if's or butts about it!

All my chara went to bed in my bag then we all walked back to the greenhouse where I then said

Me- big sissy can we go home now? I want to go to bed.

She nodded and we left without saying good bye. When we got home we ate then took our bath's then we went to bed.

Chapter 2 the birth of the embryo?!

I had just woken up I looked down in my bed and I saw two new egg's one pitch black the other bright flawless white. They glowed brightly. I then hid them in my bag I got dressed then I ran down stair's ate and me and my sister ran out the door to school. When we got there and into our classes I saw that one of the people I met yesterday was in the class lower than mine. I minded my own business and I went on. During the middle of the day in my least favorite class tadase showed up and said

Tadase- we need miss longbrake to the royal garden in a few minutes to discuss her becoming the next one in the queen's chair. Thank you for your time.

Then he left. I looked down and packed my bag's finished the pop quiz In a flash then I left for the garden. When I got there I saw that they didn't call my sister in. I walked up the step's and I said

Me- what the hell was that tadase?! You walking right into my class saying that then leaving?! I will not be any queen's chair! Or some other stupid chair! I'm out of here!

Then I heard it a small crackle of egg breaking I quickly pulled out the black egg to see that it was hatching! The guardian's rushed over to see but before they got there my egg had hatched and a little guy wearing nothing but black said

Little newborn- yo. I am black soul. I can control x egg's and much more I stand for darkness and hate.

I smiled at him and then hugged him then the white one hatched and said

New hatchling- hello I am embryo. I am a very rare and pure chara I can grant wishes!

The other's around me gasped at the white one's name. I then hugged them both and left with them to eat on the roof. I had made small meal boxes for them too. We all ate then amu-chan came up and she was on her phone then she said

Amu-ok I am on the roof top I am alone. I brought no one else.

Then a man with a tail and cat ear's jumped out of nowhere and he said

Kitty man- amu don't lie to me I saw this girl here before you. But I guess you didn't see her oh well.

I blinked then beat's said

Beat's- yo! Don't talk to chloe like that! You kitty freak!

He turned around to see my chara's then he walked over to me and I picked up beat's and the other's and held them close and said

Me- if you dare hurt them I will kill you. Hmm? Embryo what's wrong? Your glowing again you always do that around amu.

He blinked then laughed a little then embryo jumped out of my arm's and said

Embryo- what is so funny?! It is my name?! or my ability to grant wishes?!

I quickly grabbed her and set her down to calm her. I then looked up to see a shocked look on his face then I saw I little kitty chara next to him. I blinked then held my head as if it was hurting then I said

Me- no again no not a mind bend again!

I fell to the ground and the man looked a little funny and then I was back up and so was he I then said

Me- I am so sorry. If embryo gets mad I can see into other people's past and future.

I then stood up and picked up all the lunch box's turned to a garbage can and threw them away then lit a match and threw it in I then started to walked out the door but the man stopped me and he got way to close for my liking. I then felt it an x egg it was just a little bit outside of the roof. I then said

Me- come on beat's! my heart unlock!

In the large flash of light I had transformed and I said

Me- street beat's! now rapper smash!

In my quick attack no one could do anything but when I hit it was rapper smash it turned back into its true self and flew off. I transformed back and beat's was happy then the man said

Man- my name is Tsukiyomi ikuto. This is yoru. What's your name?

I looked at him then I said

Me- ikuto huh? My name is chloe longbrake. These are beat's, sweet's , reader, girly , boyne , spark's , X , color's , black soul ,embryo , and anima. These are my chara's anima is locked inside of my heart. Anima you can come out it's alright.

He blinked at all the name's then a egg full of color's and idea's came out and opened up and said

Anima- hello I am anima! I can see chloe's next two egg's they will be the last one's chloe can't pick just one true path so she has all of us and she is good at us all she just hasn't matched up totally with black soul. I stand corrected they just matched up. Chloe x egg in next to you! Can we go?

I smiled and nodded then I said

Me- my own heart unlock!

In the huge flash of light's and color's I stood there in what seemed just like I never transformed. I then said

Me- anime spinner! Cheetah speeder! Now! Panda love!

The egg turned back quickly and me and anima separated and he went back into my heart. The man got a little to close a again then the last bell rang and school was out I looked down to see my sister she said

Frankie- I got to go back to America ok?! Mom needs me for I while! About the rest of the year! I will pay the bill's! take care!

I blinked and I sighed then ikuto said

Ikuto- amu is your bed still free I still don't have a place to stay. Can I stay at your house?

After hearing my sister's word's and amu saying no he turned to me and said

Ikuto- can I stay at your house? Amu won't let me stay with her. Please?

I looked up at him and then I sighed and said

Me- ok you can stay with me but if you walk into my room in the middle of the night I am going to shoot you. I keep a gun under my pillow.

He smiled and thanked me then he followed me to my house. On the way there ikuto said

Ikuto-can you cook? I don't know how too. And I may come home bloody a few time's. I turned to look at him I then said

Me- we have to stop at the market ok? I need to pick up fresh salmon, canned tuna , flour , salt , butter , milk , crab , shrimp , and sugar. And you only have a small bag I guess of money and clothes so we have to stop by the clothes store and the shoe store along with the candy store so I can make cookie's. sound ok ikuto?

He simply said

Ikuto- sounds good to me but why so much fish?

I handed him the book I had marked in it was a recipe for gumbo he smirked then gave my book back. after we shopped for the food we stopped by the clothes store and ikuto got four pairs of pant's four shirt's two jacket's underwear sock's and a single hat. Then the shoe store he got some sneaker's then he got some boot's nice one's too. Then we headed home when we got there I put the food away I then washed ikuto's new clothes then I said

Me- ikuto please go take a shower while I cook dinner. Yoru can you taste for me? The chara don't like seafood and they have already eaten so can you help me? Ikuto shower is up stair's on the right second door of the hall.

The little chara nodded and so did ikuto. I started cooking and yoru tasted it he loved it when I had finished ikuto was done with his shower he said down the stair's

Ikuto- my other clothes are dirty can you throw me up some of the new one's?

I threw one of the new sets of clothes up and he threw his dirty ones down and I washed them and when he was done he came down and he took one bite of his dinner and his cat ear's came back I giggled at them twitching he really liked it he asked for more and I got him more. then he was full and he said

Ikuto- where am I going to sleep one of the door's has a lock on it I guess your sister's room?

I nodded then I said

Me- we have a guest room but it isn't very nice you can stay in there I will fluff the bed and pillow's remember if you come into my room you get shot the first few time's it's only warning's ok? Fire drill is get out fast and if other hide in the basement. That's pretty much all besides never go into my sister's room you can use the TV the computer and the phone but please don't let yoru touch my yarn ok I make bracelet's and necklace and I sell them for fun I pay for everything by my book's I write and I also am a part time teacher for the young class men. Tomorrow I have an art class of high school student's and they said that they want a person with a hot body to draw because it is an all girl class. So can you help me out? It's not too bad just sit there I with a towel over your privet area and sit nice and still. Ok

He smiled then nodded and he went into his room and me into mine and we slept.

Chapter 3 art? Date? Or something more?

When I woke up to take a shower I guess ikuto didn't know I was in there. I was just taking my bra off when he walked in to see me totally naked. I blushed and ran into the shower and he said

Ikuto- I'm sorry! I didn't know! But you got I nice body.

I blushed even more then I said

Me- what do you need help cleaning your back? because you need a shower again you still smell like a lot of different places. Let me put a towel on and you put one on I will wash you down. Ok so hurry up you get any idea's and I will smack you into next week!

I heard him take his clothes off and him put a towel on then he got in he got in the water first so did I. I then got out so I could wash my hair it was easy but ikuto had a little trouble so I helped him out then I washed his body down but when I was at his privet area I stopped and handed him the sponge and he smirked a little. I washed my body down but when I was done I walked over to the bath water to wash the soap away ikuto got in too with me. But when I got out I slipped and ikuto was right behind me and I hit his privet area and he had a hard on too so I slid on his hard length. I yelped as I bled and he said

Ikuto- y-you're a virgin? But are you ok? You seem a bit out of it.

I turned to look at him but moving made it worse then I tried to get off him but I kept slipping then ikuto picked me up I was still on him and he carried me to the shower and he whispered in my ear

Ikuto- you want me to fuck you don't you? I can tell you have been a bit horny the day I met you. So how about I help that out.

I tried to say something but he thrust making me gasp I grabbed on to the rail in there and he fucked me hard and fast making me gasp with every movement then he whispered in my ear

Ikuto- I'm getting close and so are you. I won't shoot it inside but I will shoot it in your mouth.

He turned me around and made me suck him off. By this time I just went along with it I sucked him off the best I could and I guess that it was very good then he shot his milk into my mouth and I gulped it down then he was done and we washed up again and we walked to the high school and into the art room and I handed ikuto a large towel he took his clothes off and put the towel on and I pointed to the large table and I quickly drew the spot he was to lay down he did as told and he lay as still as he could. Then the girl's walked in and gasped and then squealed and sat down and drew him to the detail then when class was over I handed ikuto my drawing of him he got a surprised look on his face the smiled I then handed him the work of my student's and he put his hand over his mouth and he laughed the one he was looking at in it he had no towel on in the last one he was full dressed but in bondage. We laughed at the drawing's but he said

Ikuto- I like yours the best it really thinks of me. Hey can I put my clothes back on? We can grab a bite to eat.

I smiled then nodded. When he came back fully dressed we left to a nice little ramen shop. When we got there ikuto said

Ikuto- utau! What are you doing here?

The girl with the longest blond hair I had seen in a long time turned around and gasped then tried to hug ikuto. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran into a different place this time it was a Chinese food place when we ordered ikuto got a big plate of fish and other seafood's while I got a plate of white rice, sliced beef, and a side of crab. We ate not too quickly or slowly but just at the right pace then when we were done I paid the bill and we washed up and left. Then ikuto stopped and stared at a Goth dog collar I snuck up on him and I said

Me- do you want it? They have one's with spike's. if you like I will get one with you.

He jumped and then said

Ikuto- I was just looking.

He blushed a deep red then I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside I picked up the one collar that said 'sexy kitty' on it and I put it on ikuto when he read it he talked a little funny I got that one and a few other's ikuto liked the one that said 'bad kitty' and he wore it outside. But before we left he made me try one on it was a deep red with silver plating and it said 'pretty kitty' he even made me wear it out of the store. We walked a lot then we got ice cream I got strawberry while ikuto got chocolate then amu and tadase walked by amu didn't see us but tadase did he got a mad look on his face then he looked down a little at our neck's and he blushed and ran off with amu. That girl never found it until we walked by a recording place she ran out the door and jumped at us ikuto got out of the way with me then when she got up ikuto flipped the collar I was wearing and his they then both said 'I belong to the sexy/pretty kitty' she got mad and tried to hit me but ikuto stopped her and we walked on she didn't try again. Then we grabbed some ramen for dinner ikuto liked it and so did I when we got home ikuto took a quick shower and so did I then we went to bed.

The next day when I woke up and I finish my bathing and I was dressed I checked the mail. I had gotten a invite to a masquerade and I could bring five people with me. I told ikuto and he liked the idea. I then didn't know who to invite so ikuto picked out amu , tadase, rima, and a guy named kukai when we all got to the masquerade I got carried away by ikuto he lead me into the dance floor I tried to dance so he helped me out he was a good dancer then the host said 'welcome one and all to my masquerade! We have a rare kind of person here I am shocked she even came! Miss chloe please come up here!" I blinked then I said

Me- ikuto grabbed everyone and get them out of here. I will follow.

I slowly walked to the front and ikuto grabbed everyone and jumped out the window and then I ran after them but the guard's stopped me and forced me on stage. The man then said "ah! Miss chloe a rare kind of girl! She has a very rare birth mark that can trans..." ikuto had grabbed me and he hit the man on the head and took off with me. Then we got home and he said

Ikuto- what was he saying about a birth mark? When we bathed together I never saw it.

I blushed then I showed him my shoulder and he then when he saw it he licked it making me gasp for air. Then he stopped and smiled. Then we went to bed.

Chapter 3 the bonding of two soul's

I dashed to school today because ikuto had left me a note saying 'if you don't hurry I will tell the whole school your dating me!' so I out ran him to school I worked harder in class but when I was done I almost fainted from no air. Ikuto then lead me to the royal garden and I took a seat in there to catch my breath but then the guardian's walked in when I was catching my breath and they were bringing in a girl who had lost her heart egg. They saw me and ikuto they tried to blame ikuto but I stood up for him. I then felt an x egg nearby I then said

Me- color's let's go there is an x egg nearby. My own heart unlock!

In my transformation I ran out the door to see not one but a hundred x egg's the power made amu sick. I then said

Me- colorful soul. all of you quit bickering! So what if you messed up a few time's! so what if you think you can't do it! Keep trying! If you don't even keep trying then you are just a worthless meat sack of a human!

The x egg's got madder with my word's some more upset then calmly said

Me- if you never try then you can never say you ever did anything worth your life. I have worked hard my whole life to be where I am now. So just keep trying! If you don't then if you die today then you never did anything worth living! Colorful painting!

In my own attack all the x egg's were healed and ran off to their owner's one of them belonged to the girl in the garden. When she woke up she was full of energy and was running to try again then amu said

Amu- how did you save that many x egg's at once? I can't even heal three at once with my normal attack's remake honey can't even hit that many!

I looked at her then at her necklace I then touched it and she gasped because she saw part of my old past and she shivered with fear. Then ikuto got up behind me and kissed my cheek. Making me try to push him off but he kept kissing my cheek. Everyone blushed deep red with each kiss he gave me then I turned around to push him back but he landed on my lip's making him smirk evilly. I pushed him off and I got my school form to be a student and I burned it in front of everyone then I changed my clothes and I said

Me- I am not dealing with this school anymore. I have a book to finish writing. A art job I still have to do. A cooking job at a café to do. And I still have people chasing me!

Ikuto then said

Ikuto- who is chasing you? Not my old boss I hope. If easter's evil plan's are back that's trouble.

I turned to everyone and I said

Me- the mafia is after me for my power. It does more than heals x egg's it can bring people back from the dead find's people and grabs them without knowing. It's more of a curse than a gift from god. I wish little devil came back with angel heart. If they don't hurry I will have to start running again.

Then ikuto jumped in front of me with a large cat claw and he bounced bullet's off that were meant for me. I blinked then thanked ikuto we then ran away back home and we acted as if nothing happened. We washed up and ate dinner and went to bed. But in the middle of the night I heard ikuto enter my room I didn't shoot at him because he just crawled into my bed. I snuggled up against him to keep warm. I knew it was him because no one was a warm as him and he purred a bit like a cat and he said "I know your scared. Don't worry." I cried a bit and I hugged him. In the morning I cooked breakfast and ikuto came down and ate then he spoke.

Ikuto- hey chloe. You didn't see them but here. They are odd looking egg's. these must be the last ones. Hey their hatching!

I turned to see them one had angel wing's wrapped around it and a halo. The other one had devil like wing's around it a little spiked tail and horn's they both hatched the same time one that had the angel pattern came out and had the most beautiful wing's and was the perfect sign of an angel. The other had the most demonic wing's ever the perfect sign of a demon. The angel spoke first.

Little angel- hello chloe my name is angel. When you transform with me were are called angel soul. Ok now you take it away.

Little devil- yo! Chloe! I am devil! When we transform together we are called devil soul! And when me and angel transform together with you we are called … life mind!

I blinked at them then I picked them up and hugged then the girl who had tried to hug ikuto knocked on the door and I welcomed her in. she saw angel and devil and she said "el! Il! They kind of look like you!" I then blinked and I saw them two chara's but they looked nothing like mine they were mellow kind. Then devil and angel came up to them and then they were enemy's then ikuto got up and kissed me again this time on the lip's then he said "utau… this is my future wife chloe. Beautiful isn't she?" I blinked and I pushed ikuto off me and I grabbed my bag threw ikuto the house key's to let him to lock up and I left for my café job. Utau tried to follow me but I made no effort to get rid of her when I got to the café I walked in and the boss of the place screamed with happiness I got dressed to work. I waited tables in a maid outfit. Then amu and tadase showed up and I walked over to show them to their table tadase found out it was me quickly but they had a spot saved up stair's for the rest of the guardian's. I showed them to their table they had picked out a whole room for them and tadase then found out it was me and he said "chloe is that you?" I blinked and nodded just then everyone else showed up with their chara's then tadase said "where are your chara's? I don't see any of them." I looked at him and I poked the mini waterfall rock's and they came flying out as they were happy to see their new friend's but everyone was quiet when the two new one's came out then rima said "who are those two? They look like utau's chara but much more different." I turned to them and nodded then I said "these are my first chara. Angel and devil I met them a long time ago before my real mom and dad died they can do something I know none of you can do they can transform with me at the same time. It is a danger to you guy's but not me." They blinked and I then took their order's and everyone got to meet angel and devil. Then my shift was over and I about to leave when tadase said "chloe. Why do you run from us? I thought we were your friend's." I looked at him then I looked away and I said "the last time I had true friend's….. they all died before my eye's just to send me over the edge and to unleash my true power. The great Chicago fire was my power going crazy. My friend's were murdered. I swore never to have another friend ever again after that. So I am not your friend." I then left tadase confused and sad I guess he told amu because the next day she came to my book signing and asked about it I called the guard's and I didn't see her all day. When I was done with my book sighing I got a text from the top magazine writer saying she wants to do a story on me I said yes and I found out that the writer was amu's mom when I got there amu's mom was surprised to see someone so young show up she mistook me for one of amu's friend's I then had to say "I am not your child's friend mama I am the person you texted for your story. I am a bit young looking but I am 18 but as you know I have been writing book's for over 7 year's so I don't look my age. I never could get enough sun in my day." She blinked then smiled and interviewed me then amu came down stairs and saw me and se questioned me on why I didn't answer her I then said "you would have been killed. There was a high level mafia officer in the store and he saw you talking to too me funny and he was pulling his gun out so I called the guard's before you got shot." She and he mom blinked then amu thanked me and so did her mom when amu's mom was done amu's dad showed up and he asked if I could stay for a few picture's I did stay but just for about what I thought a was two picture's was really 25 picture's I then went home and ikuto was hanging clothes in his room. I then cooked dinner then I told ikuto about my day then at the same time we felt it. An army of x egg's. I then spoke

Me- devil! Come on!

When both me and ikuto transformed we ran after the aura of the x egg's amu didn't feel it only me and ikuto did we got rid of a lot but there was too many I then heard it 'chloe let me help you I will get rid of all of them ha! I will crush them to death and leave those kid's without soul's!' ikuto saw me tremble I then spoke

Me- devil! Let do our attack! Devil's violin!

All the x egg's were healed with my song but ikuto fell asleep as soon as we got home. So did I.

Chapter 4 the innocent art class crasher!

I was teaching my art class how to draw a cat tail on ikuto "who again was naked" when amu came running into the room screaming something about being a big jerk then she saw ikuto turn his body to make his towel almost slip off when she turned and saw him his towel fell off making amu scream and me rush to put the towel back on but four of my student's had already had nosebleed's and were cleaning up the blood so I took amu outside and I spoke with her. She was mad because I stopped healing x egg's and I let someone die it had happened against my will but I had no choice. I never told amu the truth so I made up a white lie. I then said "if you wish to end up like that girl go jump of a bridge. I wish I could tell you more but I can't. get down now!" in the mist of it I took a bullet for amu the mafia were there I told ikuto to get amu out of there and I told him to not worry about me. And he ran as fast as he could I turned and I saw that I couldn't get away it was three top catcher's one's skilled to catch me I knew that I would bleed out faster if I ran so I just took off running not minding the blood loss but I was mistaken they had captured ikuto and amu along with everyone else. I gasped at them in rope's I cried a little shaking my head then I spoke.

Me- you can take me but let them live! Please just take me let them live! Don't kill my friend's again…. I'm begging you. I will stay with the mafia boss I won't run away again! Please just don't kill them!

The leader smirked then roped me up the he got his gun out and shot kukai in the head killing him then yaya then when we was about to shoot the other's I screamed

Me- please stop…. I will do whatever you want! If you want to kill someone kill me! Just don't make me use magic again like that…..

He put the gun to amu's head and he was about to pull the trigger when I said "fine I will use my magic again! Please just let me heal them please…. I'm begging you. Papa please let me heal them….." they gasped at my word's the man took his mask off to reveal he was my father. He cut the rope's to me and I healed my friend's then I crawled into the cage he had brought and I obeyed his every word. Then ikuto said "take me too…. I can't live without chloe….." they roped him up and brought him with us. When we got to Italy they threw us both in the research room they studied us until they sent a man who clearly needed to button his shirt up came in I guess he was lost because he turned right around then he said "I got to be in the wrong room but reborn said to question two people but these can't be them…" then he turned around and he walked over and looked at me a little to close then he fell back saying "what the hell are those?! Are they little people?!" I got wide eyed and then I said "So an adult can see our chara ikuto…..oh well." The guy was scared of our chara but then a tall man with funny hat walked in and calmed the other guy down. Then they both tried to question me the tall man started off by saying "chloe…..where have you been…..and this man who came with you I will put him down as your lover." I then said "I was in America then I went to Japan. Now I am here. It is good to hear your voice….max." then ikuto said "hey chloe can you fill me in just how many people in the mafia do you know? It doesn't matter I just want to know." I looked at ikuto and they had unbuttoned his shirt to pat him down properly. I blushed seeing him with his shirt undone max noticed and he walked over to me to get closer then he cut the rope's but I stayed still then he said "sam. The boss said we could do "that" kind of questioning the camera's are off and the room is sound proof. So let's get them both undressed." I gasped then I said "n-no….anything but "That"! please no….." but he didn't bother to hear me he just ripper me and ikuto's clothes off then the guy named sam started to pump ikuto's length making him grunt in dislike in fact it turned ikuto off. When sam found this out he stopped and said "max! this guy just won't get hard. I think he has only had sex once with someone and I am guessing it was their first time too…..it has to be chloe he did it with. Maybe she can turn him on bring her over here." Max picked me up then he threw me down next to ikuto and my breast were rubbing up against ikuto's arm slowly ikuto got hard and was breathing heavy max smirked and he said "sam help me pick them up this guy looks like he is ready to cum." Then ikuto gasped and he came from me just rubbing me breast against him. they then picked me up and forced me on to ikuto's length making us both gasp then pinned ikuto down so he couldn't move and then he forced me to go up and down on ikuto's length until ikuto was about to cum again we didn't say word even when ikuto was about to cum he just moaned loudly and he came inside of me. Then we both passed out. When I woke up before ikuto I saw the one face I didn't want to see my older sister she didn't know about my past and now she knew when she saw me she was crying then she ran away crying and then my older brother walked in and he was about to kick ikuto when I said "please stop." So he kicked me instead I didn't mind I was used to it. But the one face I didn't expect to see was a little baby trainer reborn….. I flinched when I saw him. he was my old watcher then ikuto woke up and he said "I feel sticky. What about you chloe?" I slowly nodded as I looked away from reborn then he tried to give a sharp kick to my head but I dodged and ikuto did too. Then after me and ikuto got hosed down and redressed in what they called proper for a criminal to wear which was white jump suits that were tight fitting. Then when they were done the boss came in he got down to eye height with me and he acted like ikuto wasn't there then he said "why. Why did you run away? Chloe you know you were born into a rare clan of people who died off a long time ago you were then brought to us and we raised you. So why I treated you like a princess. You may speak." I then said "I hated being treated like a princess I wanted to see the world and I did I liked it then *gulp* I fell in love with the man next to me… so don't be too mad you knew I would do this one day." The man sighed then he threw a fancy dress on my lap and he threw a suit that was dark blue like ikuto's eye's and he said "get dressed. Chloe. Why such a abnormal name. why don't you just say your real name. I won't say it but promise never to run away again." I then said "yes sir. I will never run away again. And thank you for not saying it. My real name." the man smiled a warm loving smile then he left us to get dressed when I was done I helped ikuto with his tie. And we walked out and the bosses right hand man "so he says" walked us to his office. When we got in we sat down then I looked at the table in front of us and I gasped he had sealed our chara egg's inside a glass vase the man saw my scared sad face and he broke the vase and he let them lose yoru ran to ikuto and all of mine ran to me crying. Then the boss said "so you have new one's… five of them. And this young man seems to have one too. This is good the kid's you were with had them too but not as strong as yours chloe so we just took you but he wanted to go with you so we took him too. I will dismiss your absence as a mission and the people to captured you are to lie and say they just brought you home when your boyfriend wanted to go with you. Ok so go about your real job's and your other one's like normal ok." I then said "yes sir. I will keep an eye on ikuto to so he doesn't break anything or get in the weapon room." the boss smiled and he said "it is good to have you back. but could you forgive me for not hearing your voice and letting it free. But there is the next boss that has been picked out. He is very young and is my right hand man's son. Your next job is to bring him to be a true vongola boss reborn is his teacher you are to give him that extra push so your freedom is granted again but remember who you real family is…. Now go." I stood up and ikuto followed and we walked out the door and I saw a bunch of mafia low life's standing there but I just pushed them out of the way they didn't know the door was sound proof and that a voice recorder was going off saying "yes sir we are off." It was funny at the moment. Me and ikuto walked to the car to take us to the next Vongola boss his name was Tsuna I didn't bother with his last name. when we got there we walked into a school called namimori high school we walked to the room they told us about and when we got there the teacher said "ah! You two must be our new student's please state your name like's dislike's and hobbies please." I looked around the room to see the eye's on us then I started I said "hello I am chloe vongola I am from Italy. My like's are ikuto , book's , and my job. My dislike's are sweet's , rule's , being treated like a princess , and people who don't hear my voice. My hobbies are writing book's , teaching art classes , working on my sharp shooting , and flying. Please don't ask about the last one." Then Ikuto said "my name is ikuto. I am from Japan. My like's are fish , catnip , chloe , xxx with chloe , and kissing chloe. My dislike's are lots of rule's , follower's ,and I dislike people telling me what to do. My hobbies are playing my father's violin , and searching for my father. And my name is just ikuto I really hate my last name." everyone clapped but the teacher then she said "um. please do not talk about your love life in school or put it as one of your like's. please take the seat's next to Tsuna and yamamoto." We sat down and the bell rang for lunch I pulled two lunches out of my bag and I handed one to ikuto his was fish , rice , a turnover and a small pile of carrot's. and mine was sliced salt pork , rice , a small pile of butter cookies and a pile of carrot's. then I heard a girl like voice say "do you want to eat lunch with us?" I looked up to see my target and a man with silver hair behind him and another guy with black spike like hair behind him with a stupid looking grin. I then said "ikuto do you want to eat lunch with them or just with me?" ikuto said "let's eat lunch together it sound's fun. Yoru come on put my eraser down." Tsuna then said "who is yoru? Wait what is this little guy? He is almost a cat." Then ikuto said "he is yoru he is my guardian chara. I am surprised you can see him and it looks like your friends can too. Come on chloe." I stood up and beat's flew out of my bag and he stretched his arm's when we got on the roof then everyone else flew out of my bag and I handed them part of my lunch the carrot's and some of my cookie's Tsuna then said "the man with the silver hair is Gokudera-kun and this man here is yamamoto. But what are all these little guy's names?" I looked up and I said "are you talking about all 13 of my guardian chara? I will start from the first born. Why do you give such a look Tsuna?" he then said "but there is only 12. Not 13." I then said "oh that. The first one born was anima he had to go back into my heart to hide my true self. The second born was beat's this little guy. Third was sweet's then reader then girly and boyne they hatched at the same time. Then spark's then X and color's then embryo then black soul then angel and devil were born at the same time too. Why do you still make such a face?" then he said "you said 13 but I 12 then plus his it's 13 but why is there 15? They are behind you." Me and ikuto turned around so fast that it was like we dodged a bullet to see two new egg's but they hatched right then and one said he had clothes that could confuse anyone and he said "hello I am mental I am ikuto's new guardian chara. Our transformation together is mental beat." Then he bowed and sat on ikuto's lap with yoru. Then the other one who was clearly a boy he said "hello I am magica's I am chloe's newest guardian chara our transformation together is magical jumper." Then he sat down and ate with my other guardian chara. Then Tsuna said "well that was odd and it looks like school will end soon so let's finish lunch want to come over to my house? We do homework together and sometime's eat dinner at my house. But it is a little crazy with lambo , I-pin , reborn ,and bianchi. But it is nice." I then said "me and ikuto would like to study with you I kind of saw your grade when I was stating my hobbies I didn't think someone could score so low but if you like I could teach it to you it is simple. Ikuto I know you don't get it ether." When I finished talking ikuto then said "but chloe I wanted to have xxx with you tonight we can't have xxx at his house come on let's go to the house." I then said "so you were thinking about that I guess it can't be helped so I will say it. Ikuto our new house is next to Tsuna's. ok?" everyone gave a blank look then gave a half hearted smile. We all finished eating I put my chara in my bag again and we left for tsuna's house. When we got there we walked inside and tsuna's mom was a kind person then she said " Tsuna haru is in your room she wanted to show you something." We all told her about me and ikuto and she liked us then we headed up stair to see a girl in a costume. And she kind of flipped when she saw me and ikuto and she said "such a cute couple!" me and ikuto blinked then ikuto took this chance and he leaned in and he said "we are more than a couple we are lover's. isn't that right chloe?" I looked at him and I said "ok we only had xxx twice once by a mistake in my footing. But yes we are lover's. ikuto." Then we kissed and the girl blushed at our word's then we got to work on homework I finished it faster than Gokudera-kun because I had done it before so did ikuto. But I saw that Tsuna was stuck on question 4 so I said "Tsuna it is easier if you cut it into smaller problem's then you do a small problem one at a time then you do the big problem it make's easier one your brain and with this problem you add them up one at a time so you get used to it and try writing your work so you don't get lost." He thanked me and he got his work done quickly. Then me and ikuto went home which was right next to Tsuna's house for some reason me and ikuto went inside and ikuto locked the door behind us then ikuto started to strip and so did I ikuto pulled me in for a deep kiss and he fingered me this time he knew I was wet and ready for him during our kiss he quickly shoved his length into me and he thrust as fast and hard as he could making me moan then ikuto said "chloe I love you." I smiled and I said "I love you too ikuto now you can cum inside of me." And he did.

Chapter 5 the making of the tenth vongola boss!

When me and ikuto woke up and we got dressed and walked to school then Tsuna walked with us and he said "hey chloe was wondering. What happens if your chara is unhatched and the egg break's?" I looked at him and I said "you die. You live but you have no soul or life. Your just dead. So if you see one break morn for them for they are dead. And hold still." I tapped Tsuna on the head and his dying will flame came out and it got weaker as I looked at it I then tapped it and I unleashed part it's seal and Tsuna felt hyper and happy. And we walked to school we went through classes like normal until lunch someone screamed 'there are a bunch of people in black suit's outside! They got gun's!' I stood up and I brushed myself off and I went to the rail on the roof and I looked down and it was my boss he was waving to me and I waved back I then said "ikuto come on our boss is here we got to go now. Let's jump he wants to see my wing's. just chara change with mental you can fly like that. Come on Tsuna the ninth is here to see you too. All of you." I grabbed Tsuna and Gokudera and I jumped off the roof and I grew a pair of angel wing's and I landed in front of my boss but ikuto couldn't work this flying right so I helped them and they got on the ground safely I then said "hello… father. It is good to see you. Are you putting guard's around me so I don't try and run?" he nodded then he patted Tsuna on the head and he smiled then he handed me a small box and he said "your weapon's they need to be with you. Here are your young man." I then said "father his name is ikuto." He smiled and handed ikuto a box and me one too. Ikuto opened his to find a sharp pocket knife , a gun , a couple bomb's , I.D. , and a camera. When I opened mine I gave a small smirk and it was a Japanese sword , a bow and arrow's , a gun , a knife , and my amulet made of an unknown stone. We thanked him and then he said "I am leaving my two best men with you chloe behave they are to report almost everything to me. They are colonello and his bird. Are to watch you." I saw colonello come out of the crowd and he jumped up on my shoulder and I said "is that all? Boss?" he nodded and all his men and him left. And Tsuna was dumb struck at us then he said "YOUR IN THE MAFIA?!" I blinked to see the whole class ,wait the whole school in fear I armed myself with my hand made weapon's then I said "yes that was my adoptive father the ninth vongola boss. Colonello if you are tired we can go home early. He shook his head then smiled and he hugged me I then turned to the school and I said "I am so sorry about that. You know how dad's about their little girl's are." I unsheathed my sword to block an attack from a man with black hair and a little chicken he attacked with metal rod's. I blocked his every attack when he took a dirty hit and he tried to hit ikuto I blocked him then too. I then quickly pulled my necklace on and I said "another step sir and I may just have to use my real power all of it. Then my necklace started flashing warning color's and the man backed off then took another attack I put my sword back and said "who wants a real fight?! This is going to get ugly! Prepare yourself for my true power that was locked away! Come on black soul!" black soul raced to me and in the light the man stopped his attack and when the light stopped I said " dark mind." I ran at him and he attacked again I was wearing pitch black clothes that were tight and sexy I hit him twice in the back of the neck he fell to the ground a little but he still fought me then I said "soul dinning" but ikuto stopped my attack and he said "that is enough chloe baby he doesn't need any more than that." I transformed back and I said "ok ikuto I'm sorry I got carried away." And we walked back to class and we finished all our work and we went home with colonello and his bird when we got there I saw his bag's on our step I picked them up and I opened the door and walked up stair's and I unlocked another guest room [by the way this house is fucking huge it make's Tsuna's look like shit.] I unpack his stuff and fluffed his bed and I put up a bird perch for his bird and I made it so he was feeling safe after I put all his clothes in his reach I put his gun up on a short trunk so he could get it easy. Then I took colonello to the bath room and I put his bird in his room and I told him to get undressed while I ran the bath water I had gotten dirty and so did he because he never left my shoulder so he and me got undressed and I washed his and my hair and he kept his necklace on like I did when I finished washing his hair I washed his body but he washed his privet part's and when we were done I took his and my dirty clothes in a basket and I got him dressed and so did I he wore what he had so many of and I wore a white dress with a red ribbon around my waist and one in my hair keeping it back I brushed colonello's hair and he seemed to like it. I walked down stairs and I started dinner I made a lot of food because everyone was very hungry I made food just for colonello's bird when everyone finished eating I washed the dishes ikuto came up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I said "I will make a sweet when this is done ok kitty nip." Then colonello said "who is 'kitty nip'?" I then said "ikuto is kitty nip few people know why but it because of this watch here is some cat nip." I waved the nip in front of ikuto and his cat ear's and his tail came out and colonello almost fell out of his chair screaming and laughing. But he stopped just as quickly. But he kept smiling and ikuto hid his ear's and tail again. I then made a sweet I made four cake's cookie's cupcake's pie's tart's and I made a few chocolate's that said 'were sorry for the bad scare of our boss And his men!' and then I made one big cake and I iced it with whipped cream it was a layered cake so I put heavy layer's of the cream on then I put strawberries on top and around it and it was almost perfect I cut it up and I served it because if it was any more perfect we couldn't eat it. Everyone loved the cake I made because no one knew what I put in my sweet's I will say it right now it is what you would never expect it is a tiny bit of rose water or rose milk. After we finished our sweet I wrapped up my other sweet's and in the morning I got to school before ikuto and colonello I walked inside with the other teacher's they stayed away from me but wondered why I had so many yummy looking sweet's when I got to the office the principle was there waiting for me when I walked in I said "I am sorry about yesterday so I baked the whole school some sweet's so please at least forgive ikuto. If you can't forgive me." The man looked at me and he said "the man you talked to told us he was coming but he didn't say anything about an army of men and weapon giving we all forgive you and ikuto and thank you for the sweet's." I handed him a cake and then I left the rest of the cake's in the office then in the library I left all the cupcake's and in each class room I left pie's and cookie's and the tart's I had already made ikuto's colonello's and my lunch when school started people wondered where the sweet's came from and when class started I did every problem so easy that the teacher thought I cheated so I had to help everyone in class to prove I wasn't cheating when everyone one passed even Tsuna she trusted me and then she said "ok class someone has left sweet's of all kind's around the school and the principle knows who left them why don't you come up chloe?" I did as told and then I said "I did not know my boss was coming but the school did. I am sorry if me and ikuto scared you with our weapon's but we are being targeted so we are to carry our weapon's at all time's which mean's yes ikuto has all his shiny new weapon's and I have my old school weapon's. so please don't bump into us or push us. We have a bit of a trigger happy finger. We will go off like a hair trigger so try not to do those things." I bowed and then I took my seat then the bell for lunch rang I picked up my lunch and colonello's lunch and I told him his bird had to stay home along with his gun and I picked him up and me and ikuto headed for the court yard we sat under a couple of tree's and I put a blanket down and we all ate but before I started I said "please stop stalking us." And then I took a bite of my lunch the person who came out from behind the tree was a couple of punk's looking for a fight. But I kept on eating but when they put their filthy hand on my shoulder I pulled out my gun cocked it and I said "let go of me and I don't blow your face off." He left go but he pulled a gun too so did his buddies then he said "your coming with us little lady!" they grabbed me and again then one quickly took my gun I stood up turned around then I pulled out pen gun's and I pointed one at each of them and I pulled the trigger I only hit them in the leg so they couldn't stand then I sat back down and I finished my lunch with ikuto and colonello then a teacher saw the young boy's and she took them to the hospital. But me an ikuto were back in class and when the bell for gym rang I pulled off my uniform because I hand mine under my uniform but ikuto had to totally change when I got to the gym the teacher said "ok class today is going to be a special day! We have teamed up with the health class and we are doing a once and only parent rescue this was pushed on us by you know who's boss. Each of you will pick a partner and it has to be boy and girl our example is ikuto and chloe come on down." We did as told and we stood there and I looked behind the curtain's to see a deadly coarse. Then the teacher said "this will test your bonding skill's and there are place's you can leave in this coarse ok? Now pull the cover up and let ikuto and chloe go in first!" then he took a long breath and he said "ok this is a test that if not passed you fail this year and have to take it again! One the first chamber it need's you to do something called a character change and then the next door to the next room will open and then in that room you have to do something called a character transformation. To open the door and in the next chamber it says something about a double transformation then in the last chamber you have to test the love between you and your partner by standing on that scale if it goes to 50% you barely pass if it's between 50% and 90% you pass but if you get 100% you and your partner have to kiss. Ok now first team is Tsuna and kyoko! Go!" when they got in the first chamber kyoko said "how do you do a character change?" but then a little chara come out and everyone could see it and it said "just try to be your would be self that will be enough to open the door and then next one's but the last on it won't help you." They did as told and they opened all the door's and when they got to the last room Tsuna and kyoko got on the scale and it said 60% Tsuna was heartbroken. Then the teacher said "ok next group is Gokudera and [some random girl]" they didn't pass as well they couldn't get passed the first door then their time ran out so they have to retake the test then he said "ok last one ikuto and chloe go!" when we got in the first chamber all my chara flew out of my pocket and so did ikuto then ikuto said "yoru." I then said "reader." In the change the door opened properly then we changed back and the next chamber ikuto said "mental let's go. My own heart unlock." He transformed into mental beat then I said "come on X! let's go! My own heart unlock!" in my transformation when I was done I said "X soul" then to door opened and we walked through and we changed back then ikuto said " chloe I may fail this but come on yoru! Mental! My own heart unlock!" when he was done he said "seven seas treasure. Wait what the my most hard to pull off one?!" then I said "you must have been thinking about it. Ok my turn! Devil! Angel! Come on! My own heart unlock!" I transformed into life mind. Then the door opened and we walked through and we changed back and before we stepped on the scale the teacher said "if this is a perfect 100% this class is over and you all pass!" them me and ikuto got on and it was a perfect 100% then ikuto and me left and ikuto then kissed me like a pro I did not mind the whole class blushed even some boy's it was funny then school was over and everyone cheered and me and ikuto grabbed our stuff then we ran out with colonello and we ran home but Tsuna and his friend's stopped us and then he said "reborn wants you two to be a part of our family." I looked at him and I then said "um. Me and ikuto can't you have to go through the ninth to get me to be in your family. Wait one sec." I pulled out a letter with the seal of the ninth on it and I opened it there was a letter and about 14 or was it 13 ticket's for a month's stay at mafia land I then said "does your family want to go to mafia land with us? All of them here is ten ticket's. we only need three. The boat leave's tomorrow good night." Me and ikuto ran inside and we all packed our bag's and we ate dinner and we all went to bed then next morning Tsuna and his family left with us for the ship when we got there the guard's said "are you miss chloe? The vongola's child? And these are your friend's?" I then said in my most calm and nice voice "yes they are men. I am chloe." They showed us to our room's and me and ikuto had our own room while colonello had his own too. Everyone broke off into their own room's and each group of two or three people were to eat at separate table's me and ikuto's was in the royal dining room while everyone was down in the normal dining room. me and ikuto ate our food and then we headed to our room with our privet hot tub. When we got there and I opened the door and closed it ikuto started to nibble and lick my ear and he played with my breast and I got turned on and so did he we undressed quickly and we made out almost until we ran out of air then we broke the kiss and ikuto stuck his length into me and we went on like that having xxx and we did this for maybe 2 maybe 3 hours until me and ikuto finally came together. After that we washed up and went to bed it was going to be about 7 more hours until we got there. when we woke up we where only about 30 minutes early waking up the boat was a little bit away from the dock still we packed our bag's and we got ready to get off. When we did I said "I am going to go inform them that we are here. See you in a little bit." I walked to the main desk and I said "I am here with 12 other people one lives here and I am here in place of my father the vongola ninth. I am his half daughter chloe. The people I have brought with me are Gokudera , yamamoto , reborn , colonello , Tsuna's mom , Tsuna , lambo . I-pin , ikuto , haru , kyoko and her brother. Anything else?" the lady sitting there found my name on there and was amazed at my status in the mafia I was the best Hitman ever to live and that I could kill my target by looking at them. She then said " just sign these paper's and you and your friend's are good to go second vongola boss chloe." I signed the paper's quickly and handed them back she liked what she saw and I left I found the little guy lambo being picked on so I ran over and I picked him up my hair was hidden under a hat so they didn't know who I was they then just said "out of my way you bitch! That brat pissed on my shoe's and he is going to pay for it!" I then said "you lay a hand on someone under my care you die." Then a strong gust of wind blew my hat off to show off my mood changing hair and it was red and it meant I was pissed then I said "did you call me a bitch? Well I see no one knows about the vongola ninth's only half real child chloe which is me." Before I could start a big fight my boss came out of the shadow's and he said "ah! Chloe there you are! And little lambo too! I got here before you so I waited for you and I dozed off!" I then said "hi father." The men turned and then after seeing who it was they ran like hell. Me and lambo spent the whole day with my father. We told joke's and just about anything but then he said "chloe I see you haven't told ikuto your real name or that you are the last +anima alive this may be better for him." and he sipped his wine and I drank my water then I said "well me and lambo got to go meet up with everyone and Tsuna wants me in his family I will join if it is ok with you." He smiled and he nodded. Then I took off.

Chapter 6 the news that could kill?! Or would it just kill ikuto?!

(last day in mafia land)

I was just waking up and going to the bath room when I remembered it was our last day in mafia land so I packed me and ikuto's bag's and I woke him up and we went to the ship. {time jump cause I felt like it!} right when we got home I then said to ikuto "ikuto… you know how we have been having xxx a lot? I think I should check if I am pregnant just to be safe. I am going to go buy a tester ok?" all ikuto did was nodded and he crawled on the couch and he slept and I left to go buy three tester's then I got the stuff for dinner but I noticed that they had some funny key chain's so I got one too then I left for home. When I got there ikuto was still asleep so I walked up stairs and I took the test for the first time and it said 'wait 3 minute's' so I did then it had a little pink plus on it I gasped then I tried to take it again and again but I got the pink plus every time. When I was about to have a panic attack I then said "this will be ok it's not like you're not ready for kid's. because you are chloe you are. The thing you're not ready for is to tell ikuto." When I went back down stairs ikuto still asleep so I started lunch and I made ikuto's favorite's he woke up to me cooking trout for lunch then he said "hey chloe can I have a hug?" I then said "um…. But I am cooking and did you hear me before I left for the store?" he nodded and he said "you said you were getting a pregnancy test. So are you pregnant?" I tried to calmly say it but I ended up saying "y-yes I am. I check three time's if you don't want the kid's I will raise them myself." But right then ikuto hugged me and he said "so I am a dad. I am so happy." I turned and I hugged ikuto but colonello said out of the clear blue "hey! I have to send in a report! Should I add that news?" I looked at him and I nodded and he sent the report.

The next day when I was at school over the school inter com everyone heard this "CHLOE! GET YOU AND IKUTO UP TO THE FRONT OFFICE!" I plugged my ear's and I got my stuff and so did ikuto and we walked to the front office to see our boss full of joy he hugged me and he said "so is it true?! Are you pregnant?!" I calmly nodded then I said "father I would like to go back to class and the baby or babies won't be born for another six months now good bye." And me and ikuto turned around and we left my adoptive father shocked and not believing in anything. When we got back to class I said "sorry teach my boss is also my half father so I am sorry about that." I then sat down and ikuto did too and people went about everything as if nothing had happened and this peace went on for six months then I sent a letter to the school saying 'me and ikuto cannot go to school because of me being pregnant and my adoptive father wanting me to be safe.' I still cooked and cleaned ikuto tried to keep me off my feet but it was not use I was almost always on my feet. The day before I was to go to the hospital to give birth. My water broke early I thought that I just had to pee so I went into the bathroom and I felt my baby pushing out of me and it just popped out I caught it and I looked at it. It was a girl she wasn't bloody at all it was amazing but I called for ikuto to help me and he almost fainted but he called the medic's to help us they did everything needed and because I didn't bleed giving birth they gave me a quick check up but everything was fine and our baby was as healthy as could be. They let us keep her home it was safer for her to be with us. I then said "ikuto what should we name her? She has your eyes and hair but my nose. She looks more like you than me." Ikuto just smiled and he said "what if we name her rose? I think you should know my real name is alex shadows. I will tell you the rest of the story later." We called my father and he wanted us on the next plane out which was in an hour so we packed up quickly and we got on the flight baby in hand.


End file.
